


The Exchange

by rotg5311



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Disappointment, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, M/M, Making Love, Slow Sex, Teasing, Toxic Relationship, safety in exchange for sex, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: One simple deal... Peter thought he was doing the right thing, no matter how much it hurt





	The Exchange

Peter gasped out, wanting to scream but not daring to give Quentin the pleasure of hearing it. They had been going at this for so long, he was about to explode. But Quentin wouldn’t let him do that either. He wanted to hear Peter beg for it, and Peter already hated himself enough for this already. It wasn’t their first time having sex, but it was their first time doing... this. Whatever it was. Not that Peter wanted to admit it but it was their first time... making love? It was soft and slow and tender. It made Peter’s cock throb and his heart ache, both feelings he desperately tried to ignore. When it was just a quick, rough fuck things were easier. Peter was doing that to save New York. It was part of the deal. But this? Well Peter couldn’t stop to think about the implications because he was too busy trying to control his moans and gasps and cries.

“You know,” Quentin said, startling Peter. With the thick blindfold over his eyes, all of his attention was directed to his sense of touch and hearing. Even that deep, low voice in his ear was still loud enough to startle him. “You’re nothing like the SpiderMan from my world.”

Peter grumbled at that, not wanting to dignify it with a response. He didn’t want to hear about another universe where Tony never died, where Peter never failed everyone he ever came across. He wanted to cum so the two of them could split ways and Peter could go back to more self loathing.

“Come on, Pete, don’t you wanna hear why?”

No. But he knew that the more he played along, the easier things would be. “Yes. Please.”

“I offered the same deal to that SpiderMan, too.” Quentin practically purred in his ear. Peter hated the way it made him shiver. “Protection in exchange for sex.”

A deep, slow thrust his Peter’s prostate, causing him to bite down hard enough to taste blood. 

“And do you know what he said to me?”

“What?” Peter’s voice was hoarse and high. He was trying not to make all the needy, whiny noises that he knew would fall out if he let down his guard.

“He told me no. See, he wasn’t weak like you are. He could hold his ground, fight for what’s right. But you? Well, you’re just a disappointment and a slut.”

Peter knew Quentin could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. The new wet spots on his blind fold. Hearing these things while being fucked fast and rough up against a wall was nothing. It was a reminder of their toxic relationship. But having Quentin practically worship his body with soft touches and kisses while saying all the things that bothered Peter the most cut deep.

“But you’re my slut.” Peter had to bite his lip once more to keep it from quivering. His face burned, his cock burned, and his ass burned from where Quentin repeatedly thrust inside him, deep but slow. “Let me hear you say it and I might let you cum.”

And Peter broke. He needed to cum. He needed to leave. He needed to curl up in a ball and cry. This was all too much.

“I’m a slut. I’m your slut. Please.” Peter’s voice cracked before he let out a sob. Then, Quentin was angling his body to hit Peter’s prostate with every thrust, picking up the pace. And Peter let loose. Moaning and crying out, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Quentin’s back hard enough to leave a mark. When a hand wrapped around his cock, all it took was two quick jerks and Peter was cumming hard.

“Now clean yourself up, slut.” Quentin said with a soft kiss to Peter’s tear streaked cheek. “And get some sleep. I’ll be back in a few hours.”


End file.
